


Here Now

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis so rarely cries. (post season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tumblr prompt for crying during sex.

Aramis heaves out a breath, hands pressing to his eyes, and the sob rips out of him before he can quite summon it back.

“Sorry,” he hiccups out, and feels the press of Porthos’ lips to his jaw, breathing out. “Sorry, I don’t—”

“It’s alright,” Porthos interrupts, his voice so soft. His fingers touch at the insides of his wrists, not drawing his hands away from his face, but a gentled presence. Aramis breathes in shakily, drops his hands away so he can blink his eyes up at Porthos – see him looking at him, soft, gentle – and his own eyes slightly misted. 

Aramis’ breath catches. His hand touches at Porthos’ cheek, cups it. “God, I’m so—”

“It’s alright,” Porthos tells him again, leans in, kisses him. He lingers close, his forehead pressing to his, and there’s no mistaking the waver in his voice now. “I missed you, too.” 

Aramis manages a small nod, his breath hitching. He curls around Porthos, tries to anchor him down. Doesn’t want to ever let go. 

“I’m here,” he says, voice hitching. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Porthos’ free hand takes Aramis’, curls their fingers together. He’s smiling at him, eyes still soft but not afraid. “I know.”


End file.
